The Announcement
by Astellya
Summary: Parker and Hardison have an announcement... Hardison/Parker, family fic. Features big brother Eliot and Daddy Nate.


**A/N: **This is a birthday present for Jojo140! Happy birthday. I hope you enjoy.

I didn't like it. Not one bit. But, I held my tongue because of the death glare Sophie gave me when I had opened my mouth to speak. Eliot, however, ignored Sophie's warning look. "What?" Eliot growled, anger apparent in his voice.

"We've been dating for three months," Parker repeated. She and Hardison were standing in front of the tv, nervously watching us for reactions. Their body language clearly showed that they were both scared of what we would say.

"Why didn't I hear about this before?" Eliot agin.

"So y'all wouldn't kill me," Hardison explained.

"What makes you think I won't?"

"Eliot," this time Sophie's threat was verbal. "I think it's wonderful," she told Hardison and Parker, her demeanor changing instantly as she gave them her most brilliant smile. We were seated on the couch watching the "couple" and I was careful to keep my mouth shut and my expression neutral.

"What about you, Nate?" Parker asked, her worried tone snapping me back to reality.

"Uh, what?" I asked, a little flustered.

"Well, Sophie approves, Eliot's mad. What about _you?" _Her voice was earnest and I could tell that she was desperate for my approval. So, I lied through my teeth.

"I approve," I told her, grinning when her face lit up. I stood, arms open, and she rushed in for a hug.

"Thank you, Nate!" she whispered. I kissed the top of her head before training a cold gaze on Hardison.

"Now, Parker, I'm sure Sophie wants to take you shopping to celebrate," I announced before I let her go, sending a pointed look at Sophie.

"Right!" Sophie agreed, dragging the reluctant Parker out of the apartment.

"What about Hardison?" the thief asked.

"Oh, he'll be fine," Sophie assured her.

Hardison watched them go, worry clear in his stance. "I say we break his face," Eliot voted.

"No, no," I said placidly, my tone almost pleasant. "Parker's happy. So long as she's happy, Hardison can keep his face. But," I added with as much venom as I could muster, "if you ever harm a hair on her head…" I let the threat hang in the air for a moment before continuing. "Or if I find her crying… Well, use your imagination. Eliot isn't the one you should be worrying about."

Hardison swallowed nervously. "Yes, sir. You have my word that I will not touch Parker unless she wants me to." A feral growl from Eliot made him hurriedly amend his statement. "I will not touch her. Ever."

I smirked. "Good luck with that."

Hardison looked me in the eye and spoke truthfully and without fear. "Nate," he began, his voice steady and honest, "I would never, _ever _do anything to harm your daughter—I mean, Parker," he stammered the last bit quickly.

I couldn't help the faint smile that appeared on my face. "You were right the first time, Alec," I told him, using his first name for a change. I put my hand on his shoulder, applying just a little _too _much pressure. "Think of her as my little girl. Treat her as such and there will be no problems. Or big brother Eliot will break your face," I told him, using Eliot's expression to describe the world of hurt that would befall him if he ever hurt Parker.

"Yes, sir," Hardison agreed.

"Good. Let's get a couple of beers and watch the game," I suggested.

I didn't like it that Parker was dating. But, who was I to stand in the way of her happiness? And Hardison loved her. And, I had to admit, he was a good guy. Never had I seen him be cruel to anyone. And he was sweet to Parker. He understood her like no one else. I should've seen this coming, really. I sighed. Parker had grown up when I wasn't looking. How on Earth had I been oblivious for three months? But, looking back, I remembered that they _had _been sitting closer together and I had seen Parker drink directly from Hardison's orange soda on several occasions.

The team Eliot was rooting for scored and he cheered, snapping me out of my reverie. I moved to the kitchen and grabbed a bag, bringing it to the couch. "Gummy frog?" I asked, holding the bag out to Hardison.

He looked at me and we made eye contact. A smile slowly spread across his face as he took the olive branch I had offered. "Thanks," he said. I merely nodded.

He made Parker happy. And all I wanted was her happiness. So, I swallowed my anger and protective instincts and gave them my silent approval.

It was much harder for me to keep my mouth shut when they announced the baby six months later. I was too young to be a grandfather.

**A/N: **There it is. Something lighthearted and fluffy! A good, solid family fic. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Happy birthday, Jojo140!


End file.
